Given Hope
by IsabellaSwan1331
Summary: "I just want to remember!" I sobbed uncontrollably. He rocked me back and forth in his arms; his voice thick with his own tears, "You will! I promise you will! I'll do whatever it takes to make you remember!" Bella was in a car crash, that's wiped her entire memory; it's up to Edward to make her remember again. Rated M for language/later scenes.
1. Bending God's Ear

_**(Bella's POV):**_

**Chapter 1 – Bending God's Ear**

The roads were thick with ice; oh how I couldn't wait to finally move out of Forks. Edward had finally agreed we could move to Arizona, where it was always sunny, and never, _ever_ had cold weather.

I had left a message on Edward's phone, telling him I could be home late. It figures the office wouldn't let us out until there was already two feet of snow covering the ground. The roads were icy as hell before the snow, but now there was black ice. I just wanted to make it home to see my family; that was the only thing that could bring my spirits up right now.

My children probably wanted dinner right now; and as much as I loved Edward, he could not cook to save his life. Kelsey could cook; she was fifteen and always spent time with me in the kitchen. However, our youngest, Emma, was only five. We had another daughter on the way; I wanted to tell Edward tonight, so I was in a rush to get home.

The sky was beginning to darken, but I was only a few minutes from the house. I always hated driving to and from Seattle; but for my family I would do it. Edward was always home a little after me; he worked in his father's business.

Minutes later, I pulled into the driveway, expecting to see hi car; however, I managed to make it home before him. Before I even got out of the car, Kelsey was there to greet me. "Hi mom!"

"Hi Kelsey; where's Emma?" I asked, looking around her.

"She's inside. She was hungry, so I made her some mac and cheese." Kelsey shrugged, "Kinda hoping you didn't have an idea for dinner yet, because there's a whole pot of it."

"I didn't, so thank you," I smiled, pulling my coat off the seat. I locked the car and we headed inside.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen!" Kelsey's friend, Rebecca Newton smiled.

"Hello Rebecca! How are your parents?"

"Good; they wanted to know if you want to come to this big neighborhood party on Saturday." Rebecca replied.

"Tell them we would love too," I answered, walking into the kitchen. "Did you girls already eat?"

"Yeah; the rest is for you and dad," Kelsey said, sitting back down on the couch with Rebecca.

"Oh, cheerleading practice has been cancelled for the rest of the week because of the ice," Kelsey called. I sighed with relief. I didn't need to swerve off the road with the girls in my car.

"Alright," I said, putting my stuff down. The kitchen was a mess; I assumed had been baking all afternoon. I sighed to myself and began cleaning up. The front door opened then, and I heard the girls run up to hug their father. They nearly talked his ears off by the time he reached the kitchen.

"Dad, guess what!" Kelsey squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?" Edward smiled, turning to face her.

"I got an A on my history finals!" She cried happily, thrusting the paper at him. He took it from her and looked it over, smiling even more.

"Great job, honey," Edward commented, pulling her into a hug.

"That officially gives me all straight A's this quarter!" She said, walking back out into the living room. Edward turned to look at me, sighing with relief that it was now just the two of us.

"So how was your day?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and held him close; breathing in his scent.

"Tiring as usual…I'm everyone's go-to-woman when things need to be done." I replied, earning a chuckle from him. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old." He smirked, "My assistant, is still flirting with me. She assumes I'll go along with it."

"Well does she know you're married?" I laughed. I pulled back to continue cleaning the counters. I felt his hands rest on my waist again as he spoke.

"Yes; I always mention you and the kids. Hell, I have pictures in frames in my office. If she doesn't get the clue then, then maybe I should invite her for dinner so she can meet you; that should warn her."

"And scare the life out of her; since I'd know who she was." I smirked at the idea.

"She's too young; she's about eighteen." Edward added.

"And you old man, are thirty-six in two weeks." I teased, giving him a small kiss. Edward laughed and nodded.

"And in September, you'll be thirty-five Miss Preserved." He kissed me again; he was right about that. I always felt young with him; he was the reason I never had any stress.

"Kelsey made dinner," I said, removing the lid from the pan. "Mac and cheese?"

"I would love some," Edward laughed, leaning against the counter.

**XXX**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring; I hit it with too much force and sat up, my throat thick with sleep.

I heard Edward move around, and he sat up. "Bella, what time is it?" I looked over at the clock and sighed, clearing my throat.

"Six o'clock." I answered, raking my hair with my fingers.

"Shit," Edward growled, springing up quickly. "My alarm didn't go off."

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm late for work. I was supposed to in two hours early this morning." Edward said, quickly pulling on a button down.

"Since when?" I shook my head, grabbing his tie from the dresser.

"For the next week; my coworker is on vacation." He said. I put the tie on him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to wake the girls up." I said, kissing him once more, "I love you; tomorrow, I'll set my alarm for four am, okay?" Edward was about to protest, but I nodded, telling him it was fine.

"I love you too," He stole a third kiss before I left the room to wake up Kelsey. I let Emma sleep in until Kelsey was ready. Edward gave us all hugs and a kiss before he left for work; I was thankful his father owned the business, and would forgive him easily.

**XXX**

"Have a good day at school!" I said to Kelsey, who ran over to her friends; she waved back, and I was happy she wasn't afraid to do so; last thing I wanted for her was to follow everybody else. Emma played with her stuffed animal in the back seat; I was afraid to drive her to school today. The roads were still too icy, but I made it there without any scratches. I walked Emma in, and watched as she went to play with her friends. I left for work shortly afterwards; the hour drive to Seattle was intimidating. The ice, along with the busy streets, made accidents more likely to happen.

I arrived at the office then, and was greeted by my assistant, Angela Webber. "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Angela." I smiled, walking over to my office, "Any calls?"

"One…from your husband." Angela replied.

"When?"

"Just a few moments ago." She said. _Uh oh_…

"What did he say?"

"He said something about a new alarm clock?" Angela gave me a funny look; curious as to what he meant.

"I'll call him back later," I laughed to myself, "There was a small issue this morning; his alarm clock didn't go off…he can wait." I dismissed.

"Okay; uh, aside from that, no other calls," Angela smiled.

"Yet," I said.

"Yet," She agreed with a small laugh.

**XXX**

I had called Edward again and told him I probably wouldn't be home until a little after seven; the roads were being blocked off from the traffic and ice; detour after detour, I finally got back on the main road. It seemed mine was the only car on the road then.

I came to a red light and, like any _good_ driver: I waited for it to turn green. When it did, I stepped on the gas and sped up a little. It was in that moment, with my eyes focused ahead of me, that I suddenly lost control of the car. But the ice wasn't what did it; another car had slammed into the side, throwing me off the road completely. I pulled my foot off the gas with the energy I had left, but the car kept going until it hit a tree. Another tree fell on the back of the car; the force of gravity whipping me into the seat. My chest felt crushed, and it hurt to breathe. I could feel blood trickle down my leg; and the pain rip through me afterwards.

I cried out for help, but it was useless, since it was only me and that driver on the road. I frantically looked around for my phone, but it was lodged beneath the passenger's seat, and my vision was going quickly. Blood covered my right eye, and my head pounded furiously. I reached for my phone again, not stopping until my fingers pulled it towards me. I dialed 911; a woman picked up quickly, "Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency?"

"Please! My car was thrown off the road from another driver!" I cried into it, "I'm badly injured!"

"Alright, calm down ma'am. Do you know where you are?"

"Uh, I can't…I can't remember…" I stuttered.

"Okay, I'm going to track your number; we'll find you, just remain calm." She spoke a few more words that I didn't catch, and it felt like forever before I heard voices shouting out. I saw a flash of blue and red lights, but before I could answer the calling voices my eyes had closed and I blacked out.


	2. Truths Are Spoken When Wounds Are Open

**A/N: I'll post other updates tomorrow! This story was just put up, so I want to give you guys at least two chapters.**

_**(Edward's POV):**_

**Chapter 2 – What Happens Now?**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I said frantically, nearly sprinting towards the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, was Bella Cullen brought in?"

"Uh yes, she was just rushed into the E.R. along with the other driver." The woman said. "You'll have to wait here until the doctor says you can go in." I nodded, but my heart remained in my throat. I needed to see Bella; I had to know she was going to be okay. The tv in the background filled the room then, and I looked up to see the accident.

"_Local Forks resident was thrown off the road by a drunk driver. The female driver was taken to the hospital, but the male driver was killed on collision. With ice thick on the road, the female driver was lucky she wasn't near water. She is now recovering with minor scratches, a broken collarbone, and stitches just below the hairline." _

I watched the videos, as a few men lifted her into the ambulance. She was unconscious, and she looked lifeless. I felt the sting of tears threatening to spill over as I kept listening.

Almost two hours had gone by, and the doctor finally came out, "Mr. Cullen?"

"Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked as panic began to overwhelm me; a grave expression came over his face and I nearly lost it, "No…she's not dead! She can't be!"

"Mr. Cullen, calm down! She's alright. A broken collarbone and a concussion, that's all she got. However, I'm afraid to tell you that she's lost her memory. And the fetus didn't make it." My mouth dropped slightly. _Fetus?_

"You mean she was—? Oh god!" I hung my head, rubbing my eyes. "She was pregnant!"

"I'm afraid so. From all the stress, and the moment of collision, the fetus died. A month along at the most." _Bella was pregnant?_ My mind ran through thoughts, but nothing showed she was pregnant.

"Can I see her?" I asked after a moment. He nodded and I quickly left for the room. The moment I walked in, her eyes glassed over, and she looked frightened.

"You're not here to do more tests, are you?" She asked.

I sighed and went to sit down next to the bed, "No; I'm not a doctor."

"Who are you?"

My heart cracked as her words registered in my mind; she didn't know me. "I'm Edward Cullen; I'm your husband." I answered, distressed.

"I'm married?" Bella asked, watching me carefully.

"Yes; we love each other. Do you remember your daughters?" I asked; a small shred of hope wished she did, but I knew deep down, she most likely didn't.

"We have daughters?"

"Two of them…Kelsey and Emma." I said slowly. "Kelsey's our oldest; she's fifteen. And Emma is only five."

She was quiet for a moment, but suddenly started crying, "All I know is that some strange man has just walked into my room, claiming to be my husband! And explaining my own daughters! I think I would know who my own children and husband were! So who the hell are you?"

"I told you," I said quietly, reaching over slowly to grab her hand. She pulled away, as I expected, and tried to press the call button for the nurse.

"Leave me alone, please. I just want to rest." She said, turning away from me.

"I can bring them here," I claimed. She turned around to face me again; anger flashed in her eyes. "Bella, please. Don't turn away from me. I almost lost you today; please don't make it feel like I have."

"I don't know who you are. I don't know who Kelsey or Emma are! I don't know where I came from, or who I am! Until I can remember, if I ever do, please just stay away from me." She sighed; tears slipping through her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I whispered, keeping my own tears back.

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Because I love you." She gave me a sad look, "You're my wife. We're married and have the two most beautiful daughters waiting at home right now; without any clue about what has happened today. And when I walk in that door, and explain to them that you won't be home, and that because you can't remember a thing, you don't know them…" I let out a shaky breath, watching her carefully.

She was silent for a few minutes, "Just leave me alone." She repeated. I sighed and stood up; taking one last look at her, before leaving the room with my heart leaving a trail of shattered pieces. I would fight for her; she had to know I wouldn't give up until she remembered.

I kept walking until I got to my car; when I reached it, I finally let my anger out and began continuously punching the metal door. My knuckles were bloody by the time my hand was numb, and I sat down by the front left tire and cried. My Bella didn't know who I was; or who her family was, or who she was. A light drizzle began to come down, and I decided it was best that I go home and tell the girls. It was eleven-thirty by the time I got home.

I walked in the front door, and looked into the living room. Emma was crying, while Kelsey tried to sooth her. She heard me clear my throat, and had a royally pissed expression on her face. She was ready to scold me, until she saw my face covered in tears, "Dad…where's mom?" She nearly whispered.

"She's…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words, but I had too. "She's at the hospital…a drunk driver hit her car, and it went off the road." I sighed, "She doesn't remember anything."

Kelsey's eyes spilled over with tears, and she wrapped her arms around me tightly, "Is she gonna get better?" She asked through hiccups. I held her close and sighed again.

"I don't know…" I replied, "But I want you and Emma to stay at grandma's for a few days…I've already talked to her and she doesn't mind. I'm going to stay at the hospital with your mother. She's going to get you after school tomorrow."

"Okay," Kelsey sobbed, "Just make sure mom's okay."

"I will," I promised.


	3. Where It All Began

**A/N: Sorry for slow updates guys! Today is my birthday so I had a family dinner to go to. I will be updating my other stories tomorrow and maybe Thursday. Thank you for being so patient with me! I will try to make it up to you!**

**Chapter 3 – Where It All Began**

Kelsey and Emma had stayed at my mother and father's for the last three weeks. They finally released Bella from the hospital when they believed she was getting better. But the problem was: she wasn't. She only knew me as Edward Cullen, a new, strange man who had suddenly walked into her hospital room. Not the Edward Cullen, who was her loving, heartbroken, husband, praying for her to get better. I told myself I would not leave her side until she was better. I needed her to remember; there was no way I would move on without her. We were supposed to grow old, and white haired together, _until death do us part_.

The thought of moving on without her, became this sick, mangled image that was crystal clear in my mind. It was nightmare I refused to make reality. If making her remember meant going to hell and back, through its seven gates, then damn, for her, I would do just that! I couldn't lose her.

We'd been through too much, to lose it all because of some damn accident. Millions of people were in car crashes every day, unfortunately, one of those millions, had to be her. She sat in the passenger's seat of my car, not speaking a single word. I was dying for the silence between us to ease up, but I knew she wasn't going to be the one to do so. "Bella?"

"Mh hm," She mumbled, looking over at me.

"Do you remember the accident at all?" I asked carefully. She looked at me for a moment then shook her head.

"No…I don't." She replied just above a whisper.

"Well, I'm taking you somewhere…I'm hoping it'll help you remember some things." I said. She nodded and went back to being quiet. "Do you remember anything?"

"Just the little things…mostly only things about myself…how to write and talk, I guess," She sighed.

"Maybe after tonight, you'll remember more." I said, slowly taking her hand in mine. She didn't pull away, like I had expected, but she tensed up a little. I tried to ignore it, but the pain in my chest at the thought of me scaring her, hurt like a bitch. We arrived at the restaurant where we first met; I figured this was a good place to start.

**XXX**

Bella sighed and put her menu down; giving me a long and curious look, "Why did you bring me here?" She asked lightly.

I expected her question; I just didn't realize how bad it would sting. "I told you. I want to help you try and remember…and this is where we first met, Bella," I replied.

She shook her head after a moment, "I don't remember…" She said defeated.

"No, but I'm hoping you will…remember some, after tonight." I said softly. She looked around again. "It hasn't changed much throughout these last sixteen years."

She narrowed her eyes at an object to her right, "I think…I remember this," She said, tracing over the number thirteen on the booth. I couldn't contain the smile that carved into my mouth as she said those words. Bella looked up at me and bit her lip, smiling slightly, "I do remember this…"

_****Flashback****_

_I sat by myself at one of the booths of the small diner, like every Thursday night. But this night was different; a beautiful brunette walked by me. Her perfume drifted to me, clouding my mind of only her. Few women had caught my eye before, but her…it was like suddenly she had all of me, without even knowing it. The waitress gave her booth thirteen; I suddenly began noticing every little thing._

_I watched her for a few minutes; she ordered just a coffee, and when the waitress left, she pulled out her phone and looked at it carefully. She glared at it slightly, but she looked as though she were tired, instead of upset. She turned it back off again, and that was the moment I made up my mind. I would talk to her; it was worth a shot. _

_I stood up and walked up over to her, clearing my throat slightly, "Hello."_

_She looked up at me with her deep, chocolate brown eyes. "Uh hello," She replied softly, taking in a shaky breath. _

"_Are you waiting for someone?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no'. "May I sit?"_

_She hesitated for a moment, but simply replied, "Yes." I took a seat across from her and watched her again. _

"_I'm Edward Cullen," I said after a moment, giving her a small smile. _

"_Bella Swan," She said with a nod, biting her lip. My stomach growled then, and I looked up at her once more. _

"_Well, Bella, how's about I buy us some dinner, and we get to know each other?" I watched the most beautiful, scarlet red blush burn beneath her skin. _

_She smiled then, and relief washed over me, "I'd like that."_

_**XXX**_

_We had finished our dinner, and we were ready to leave; however, I wasn't ready to leave her yet. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, opening the door for her, exiting out of the restaurant behind her. _

"_Sure; it's beautiful out tonight." She smiled again. It wasn't the only thing beautiful out tonight; that was for damn sure. _

_We'd spent most of the walk talking and laughing; I'd known more about her in one night than I ever expected, but I gladly accepted it. Every second I spent with her, things became easier; she was more relaxed and I realized, so was I. We walked back to the restaurant, and stopped at her car, "This was fun," Bella said, pulling her car keys out of her purse. _

"_Yeah it was," I agreed, smiling back, "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"_

_She was quite for a moment, but then smiled wider, "How does Saturday sound?" I stood in front of her, slightly stunned. Was she serious? I quickly composed myself and smirked. _

"_I think I'm free Saturday." She caught on to my act quickly, and nodded once. She grabbed a pen from her bag and took my hand in hers. Her touch sent electricity throughout my body; her skin felt so soft, so fragile. Her skin felt as though it were made of porcelain; smooth, sensitive flesh. I watched as she wrote her number in the palm of my hand, and I smirked again. I examined her eyes; she wasn't wearing an ounce of make-up; she didn't to either. She was sexy and stunning without it; hell, I must have been in love already. I looked down at her painted, red lips, glancing at her smile. It was a genuine smile that matched her eyes. The fact that that smile was from me made the night all the more better._

"_Well call me and let me know," She smirked back. It was almost too good to be true; a perfect night, a beautiful girl, and her phone number all in one. I wasn't sure how it happened, but I took it willingly. _

"_Alright," I nodded. She smiled once more and stretched up. Her lips moved to my ear, causing a shiver to ripple through me. _

"_Thank you, Edward." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. She pulled back to look at me once more before getting into her car and driving off. I stood there, watching her drive away; I was stunned again. She simply captivated me, and left my mind reeling with only thoughts of her. How the hell was this night even real? It felt almost like a dream, but I was pretty sure I was awake; because dreams always seemed to end before the best part, and this, was no dream. _

_****Flashback****_

"I do remember that night," Bella smiled, reaching across the table to place her hand over mine. She had no idea just how happy those words made me feel. The knot in my stomach eased, and I was glad she was becoming herself again. "_June 18, 2006_." She whispered.

I smiled at her, amazed that the date had come to her so quickly. This was definitely the best place to start.

**A/N: Alright, I will definitely update tomorrow!**


	4. You Don't Have To Be Strong All The Time

**Chapter 4 - Flyleaf**

It had been over a week since Bella had remembered our first encounter; and now it was time to reintroduce her to our daughters. It was heart-wrenching to tell Kelsey and Emma that she didn't know who they were; but I knew deep down, she remembered them.

They'd spent the whole week at my parents' house; my mother was the master of keeping their minds off bad things. So now as we were in the car, on our way to my parents', I kept Bella talking; I wanted things to be normal; if they could.

"Kelsey is fifteen," I went on, looking over at Bella. She was looking out the window, nodded absent-mindedly. I sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied, turning to face me, "I just hate this…" She confessed, "I hate that my memory is gone. What if I can't ever remember again?"

She looked on the verge of tears as she spoke this, and I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of heartache. I held her hand in mine, and she smiled, "You will, I promise. I'll do everything I can." I couldn't help but wish it was I who had the memory loss; but that wouldn't have made it any easier on Bella, or our girls. And that made me wish it didn't happen altogether.

We pulled up in front of the house, and I stepped out, going around to open Bella's door. "Thank you," She said quietly, looking around. I carefully took her hand in mine again, and walked up the driveway to the door. After the doorbell rang, we waited mere seconds before my mother opened it. "Edward, Bella. It's so good to see you again." She smiled, pulling us in for a hug. I could see it made Bella a little uncomfortable, for she had only slight knowledge of my mother at the moment.

"Esme, let them in," My father, Carlisle, said, laughing at my expression; I was gaping at my mother, who seemed to have forgotten to be more than gentle with my wife then. She gave me an apologetic smile before stepping to the side as we entered.

"Hello, Bella." My father added, giving her a small smile. Bella nodded, returning him one as well. I pressed back the urge to give them a look of incredulity. I kept Bella close to my side, since I seemed to be the only one not scaring her in that moment. But soon after, I felt her relax in my arm and that made me feel much better. "The girls are in the living room."

We walked in, finding them on the couch, watching the television. I heard Bella take in a deep breath—almost a gasp—as she looked over at them. Kelsey looked more like her, but Emma had a little bit of both of us; more me than Bella, however.

Both girls looked over at us, smiling brightly, "Hi mom," Kelsey said, standing up slowly.

"Momma!" Emma cried happily. Kelsey quickly grabbed her and whispered, what I imagined was a scolding, in her ear. "Sorry," She whispered. I shook my head, and held my arms out for her, crouching to her height. She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Is mommy okay?" She whispered. I nodded.

"You remember what I told you though, right?" I asked softly as I pulled back to look at her. She looked close to tears, and I pressed my forehead to hers. She turned to Bella, and without hesitation, latched onto her leg, hugging her. Bella picked her up in her arms, hugging her back. Kelsey made no attempt to move; she stayed in place, her eyes nearly spilling over. I knew that aside from me, it affected her the most. Bella was her best friend; she didn't see her as just her mother. It broke my heart to see her so broken and wilted. I carefully walked over to her, and held her in my arms, where she finally cried.

Bella noticed, and put Emma down to stand next to us. Kelsey's tears stained my shirt, but she still did not turn to her mother. "We'll be right back," I said quietly, leading Kelsey upstairs to my old room that was now hers.

"Dad don't lie to me, and tell me things will be normal…mom doesn't know who I am! She remembers nothing about me! She doesn't know about all of the favorite times we've had, or the times she yelled at me for teasing Emma…nothing!" She sobbed, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Okay," I said, "But she does know who you are."

"Barely," Kelsey snapped bitterly. I ignored her tone; I knew why she used it, and I wasn't about to lecture her on it. She rarely ever got mad at either of us, and when she did, she had good reason.

"Kels…your mother will always know who you are. She could never forget you. But things happen…and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even if I was there, I couldn't have prevented this. Hell, if I was with her, I could have ended up the same way. Just be thankful it's memory loss, and not death. Things could be worse. And she has begun to remember things."

"How long will it take for her to remember everything?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "She may not remember everything. But she will remember again." I promised, "I've made it my mission." I added with a smile.

Kelsey laughed and sat down next to me, "I hate this…that fu—stupid driver."

"Watch it," I reminded her gently.

"Sorry," She sighed, "Force of habit."

"I don't care if you're around friends…you know I'm lenient about that…but around your mother and I it's strictly no explicit swearing."

She smiled, "Sorry, dad." She hugged me for a moment, and we headed back downstairs to where the others were.

**A/N: Hey guys, I forgot to mention in my last update, from my other story. I have a new poll up if you guys want to check it out. **


	5. The First Kiss

**A/N: Really sorry for the long inactivity! I've had some school work to catch up on! I probably won't post until Tuesday (I know! Terribly long wait, I'm sorry!) This might be a short update! So sorry for the total backtrack! **

"_Hello Edward," Bella smiled, opening the door for him. He hid his face behind a small bouquet of roses, before handing them to her, "Oh, thank you!" She bit her lip, smiling wider. _

"_Hello Bella," He greeted, "I can't lie; I've been excited for this night all week." Edward said more confident than he felt. He'd been with many women throughout his young-adult life, but Bella was special. He actually felt nervous around her, and he wanted things to be perfect; especially and most definitely for her. _

"_Me too," Bella nodded, walking out onto the steps, locking the door behind her. They walked out to Edward's car, and he opened the passenger side door for her and she slid in, waiting as he got into the driver's side. They left for their second date._

…

"_I had a really wonderful night, Edward," Bella said, pushing her hair from her face; it fell right back, but she ignored it. _

"_I did too, Bella," Edward replied, smiling, "Thank you for joining me."_

"_Thank you for inviting me," She giggled slightly. They glanced at each other awkwardly for a few moments, before Edward forced himself to make a move. He'd thought about it all night; he really wanted to kiss her…but he didn't know if she was ready for it. But the moment he looked back up at her, he could see the want in her eyes. _

_Edward gently brought his hand up, tucking the stubborn strands of hair behind her ear. She blushed a delicious shade of red, biting her lip to keep the giddy feeling down, "You really are beautiful when you blush," He complimented, carefully moving his fingers to her jaw and up to her lip, freeing the bottom one from her teeth, "Can I try something?" He asked slowly. _

_Bella nodded; her voice feeling weak. Yes, she desperately wanted to feel his lips…she was sure of it. Edward thought about it for a short second, before slowly leaning his head forward, pressing their lips together. Bella breathed a sigh of breath she didn't know she was holding. _

_The kiss was short and sweet, but it was all they needed in that moment. When they pulled back, they smiled, letting out a breathy laugh of relief, "Wow!" Bella said; Edward letting out a small chuckle._

"_Wow, indeed." He smirked, letting his hand fall to his side after a long moment, "Does this mean I can see you again?" _

_Bella nodded, laughing at his expression, "Yes; I would like that."_

"_Me too." Edward nodded as well, "Goodnight, Bella."_

"_Goodnight, Edward."_

…

_**Bella's POV:**_

I awoke with a jolt, sitting up fast. I was slowly remembering things. I thought about it for a moment and smiled. I remembered this day clearly now, and this was one of my favorite memories. Or it is until, hopefully, more come along. Edward stirred beside me.

He was being entirely too generous; for the last couple of nights he always said if I was uncomfortable sharing a bed with him, he could sleep on the couch. I told him that was crazy because I now remembered him more; I just needed to know more. He sat up, looking over at me through the darkness, "Bella?" He asked groggily.

"Yes?" I replied, turning to face him.

"You're awake; are you okay?" He rubbed his eyes before tousling his already messy hair. I nodded, carefully placing my hand over his.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "But I just remembered another thing."

Edward looked over at me, before turning on the side lamp; silently cursing from the brightness, "You did? What did you remember?"

"The first night we kissed," I answered; he looked over at me again, smiling a heart-melting, crooked smile.

"I'm glad; that's one of my favorite memories." He said, carefully pushing my hair from my eyes. I smiled as I remembered it from the memory.

"It's one of my favorites too." I agreed, placing my hand over his as it rested upon my cheek. I nuzzled into his palm more, enjoying the safe feeling. Edward looked ecstatic in that moment; probably because I was warming up to him.

"You know I love you, right?" Edward asked after a moment, looking at me when I opened my eyes. I nodded, "I know you're not sure about your feelings right now; but I will try and help you remember anything…hell, even everything!" I laughed, nodding again.

"I know…" I inhaled deeply for a second, "I know I love you too…but I want the memory back too."

Edward smiled, "I can try my best to help with that."

"Good; because I think I really need it."

"Then I'm your man."


End file.
